Mama's Boy No More
by Intorealm
Summary: Neville and Draco had a great relationship...until they broke up. Four months later, Draco is at Neville's front door with an announcement.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a _SLASH_ story that contains Mpreg. Don't like, don't read.

Also I **do not** own Harry Potter.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, any feedback will be helpful. A special thanks to ****Grifen345 for betaing.**

Chapter 1

Neville was sitting on his couch reading this month's edition of Herbology Monthly when he heard a knock on the door. It was no other than Harry and Ginny with little James in tow.

They come and check up on every few days to make sure Neville doesn't do anything drastic like shave off his hair or drink till he passes out. Sure the breakup with Draco had been unexpected and Neville had come to their front door early in the morning, crying like little James would, but that happened four months ago.

He was not completely over Draco and not sure he'll ever be, but Neville was fine. He didn't cry about it anymore. Hell, he rarely thought about it, so it wasn't necessary for his friends to talk to him about it every time they see him.

"Neville," Ginny started once she got seated, "we just want to see you happy-"

"But-," Neville interrupted Ginny.

"- But nothing Neville," Ginny interrupted back. "We know you're not happy. We've known you for over ten years."

"Look," Harry said, "getting over a break up isn't easy. We know that. But you need to talk to him, ask him why all of the sudden he doesn't want you in his life anymore. Don't you think you deserve at least that much? "

"Yes, I do think I deserve it but I don't need it. If he wants to cut me out of his life once and for all then fine, let him do that. I don't need that prick. He can go rot in hell," Neville said as his voice rose with each sentence, making it apparent that he was still angry by the breakup.

"Please Neville, just think about it?" Ginny asked in the pleading voice Neville hates so much.

"Okay, okay. I'll think about it," replied Neville to shut them up.

After that conversation ended, they started to talk about Harry and Ginny's toddler James. Ginny was bouncing up and down on the couch, talking about him walking and running and Harry was talking about getting James a broomstick and teaching him how to play Quidditch. All the while the little boy himself babbled away. Neville felt relieved by the change of topic. It didn't remind him why he was living alone in a London flat instead of a Wiltshire manor with a certain someone.

When Neville moved out after the breakup, it hadn't been easy. His grandmother had died a few years ago and left the Longbottom Manor to him, but he couldn't take it. Not at that moment at least and certainly not now. Though the size was not like Malfoy Manor, it was still too large for a single person to live in. With the help of Harry and Hermione, he rented a flat in muggle London, learned muggle money, and figured out what would seem to be normal to wear around muggles.

Hermione came by Neville's apartment two days after Harry and Ginny's visit. "Hello Neville," Hermione said. "May I come in?"

"Of course Hermione." Neville stepped aside to let her in.

Hermione's visits were similar to Harry and Ginny's. You need to go see him, go check up on him yada, yada, yada. By this time, Neville half listened to Hermione's speech since it was the same every time she came.

He didn't know why Hermione's interests had peeked. Only a month ago she started to talk to him about Draco.

"Neville!" Hermione screamed. Neville jumped up. "I know your were not listening. Can you please pay attention? We are trying to help you here."

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't need yours or anybody else's help, Hermione? It's been four months since the breakup, since he kicked me out. What makes you think he wants to see me now if he didn't want to see me four months ago?" Neville snapped. He could barely take it.

Everybody was trying to get him to talk to Draco Malfoy, his ex-boyfriend. His friends were in committed relationships, they had families, they had a life outside of each other while Neville didn't. He doesn't understand why they want to meddle in so much.

"Neville, please go see him. You need to. I can't tell you why- you know if I could I would- just – just go see him." Neville could tell she was frustrated about something but he didn't know what.

"I'll go see him," Neville sighed. She nodded and left.

'What the fuck was that all about?' he thought.

Lying on his bed, Neville thought about his friend's visits from the past two days. Should he talk to Draco again? His mind was spinning; think of all the negative possibilities.

_What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he doesn't want to even see me? Of course he doesn't want to see me. That's probably the main reason why he broke up with me. But I do need a reason why though. _Frustrated, he jumped off the bed and headed towards his desk. Neville decided he would think about it some more.

He saved next Tuesday afternoon to go visit Draco just in case he decided to go. If he went during brunch time, Neville could go work in his greenhouse to keep his mind from thinking about Malfoy when he came home. "I hope this goes well," he said out loud.  
>-Three days came and went and Neville didn't see any of his friends. He thought it was a blessing in disguise. 'Maybe they're too busy with their family to think about me,' he pondered. But on the fourth day he didn't see his friends, he got a knock on the door.<p>

"Are you guys too busy with your family to visit an old friend?" Neville started but he didn't finish, here was Draco Malfoy in front of his apartment door.

"We need to talk," Draco mumbled, fiddling with the seam if his sleeves.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a _SLAH_ story. Don't like, don't read. Also I **do not** own Harry Potter.

A/N: I'm so sorry this is late; I was busy with school and work and then Thanksgiving came. I should be updating at least once a month, if not more.

Thanks for favorting and following. It means so much to me

**Thank you ****Grifen345 for betaing.**

Chapter 2

Neville stared at Draco wide-eyed. He hadn't seen the blonde in four months, ever since Draco kicked him out of the Malfoy Manor. 'What exactly is he doing here?'

"I'm not going to deal with this," Draco mumbled. He turned his heel and started to walk away.

Suddenly, Neville snapped back into reality and reached out to him. The brunette said, "Come inside so we can talk privately."

Draco nodded and stepped into the flat. It was a normal one-bedroom flat. There was a small living room with one large brown couch and a navy blue loveseat. The coffee table in the middle was mahogany with a deep brown color to it. Draco sat down on the large couch and looked into the kitchen, which, from what he could see, had green walls that matched the living room and dark brown cabinets. 'Earthy,' he thought with an inner chuckle.

"So," Neville started walking to the loveseat, "what do you want to talk about?"

The smaller man composed himself, showing an indifference facial expression. "Before I begin to tell you, I must have your agreement to not tell anyone about this. I don't want this to get around." Neville nodded. "Do I have your word?"

"You have my word."

Taking a deep breath, Draco said, "I'm pregnant."

Neville's eyes widen once again. "What? You-you can't be. But..."

"I'm sure you know it is possibly for a man to get pregnant, Neville. Did we not read the Malfoy's and Longbottom's history?"

"But-but... Wait a minute. How many months along are you," Neville blurted out, not thinking about his words carefully.

Now it was Draco's turn to be shocked. The baby was Neville's so of course he of all people should know how many months along Draco was. Unless he thought that the blonde had been sleeping around, but why would Draco degrade in doing something like that? "Do you doubt your paternity?"

"I might have to if it doesn't line up with the timeline," Neville answered coldly.

"I'll have you know I am 14 weeks pregnant," Draco huffed with a hint of sadness and anger in his voice. "So yes, you are the father."

"Why are you telling me this now if you're 14 week along? It would've only taken you eight weeks to take the test."

"I was in denial-"

"For six weeks? You were in denial for six weeks? You can't expect me to believe that Draco. Not after all the time I'd been with you."

He sighed. "No. Not for six weeks. Mother was the one who took me to the healers. She thought I was terminal ill. When the healer told me I was pregnant, I refused to believe it until he performed the test five more times."

The brunette took a deep breath. "So it's real then."

"Yeah."

"Merlin. What are we going to do? I mean I don't how to be a father?"

"All we can do is try I guess," Draco shrugged. He didn't have the best father but to say his father was a bad one didn't feel right. His father made mistakes, sure, but his father did what he needed to protect his family, even though what he did wasn't exactly right. The blonde stood up and said, "The next healer's appointment is Tuesday at one in the afternoon. You should Floo in to the Manor at a quarter before. There are some things we need to discuss. Until then Neville." He nodded Neville goodbye.

"Until then Draco," Neville said, watching Draco open the door and leave.

Draco walked to the building's elevator. He stood there with his hands on his hips and tapping his foot. Apparating to the left of him, Hermione gave Draco a knowing smile. "How did it go?" she asked.

"He was shocked, then had doubts about him being the father." Her smile faltered. "But he is going to the next appointment so I guess that's what counts, right?"

"Yeah. Come on." She held her hand to Draco. "Let's get you home."

"I thought we were going to your muggle home?"

"Yes we are, but we're only going to use the floo in my house. Unless you want to stick around and wait until Ron gets home and then explain to him why you're in my house. I don't mind really." She smirked.

Draco scoffed.

"Then let's go."

"Okay, okay. I don't know why I let you boss me around like this."

Hermione chuckled. "It's because I'm your healer. I'm doing what's best for you and your baby."

"So you say," he joked, smiling.

Once the two got to the cool outside air and walked to the parking lot, Hermione helped Draco into her car and drove off with him.

Standing in the shower, his body just far enough for the water from the showerhead to reach his chest, Neville pondered about the day's findings.

Draco was four months pregnant which means they had conceived the baby during the month they broke up. He was obviously nervous about something. As soon as Draco had sat down, Neville noticed something was up with him. The blonde's expressionless face and formal voice at the beginning were setting up red flags for Neville.

Neville shaken his head, clearing his mind, and walked out of the shower. He got dressed and went to bed. The sky was only orange and purple but today was a draining day for the young father to be. He would need all the rest he could get.


End file.
